Take Care
by dreamgoddess'92
Summary: Emily wakes up in the hospital and much to her chagrin she's stuck there for a few days. It's up to Hotch and the rest of the team to make her stay as pleasant as possible while dealing with their fears of almost losing her. H/P and others.
1. The Team: Awake

Hey everyone.

This was an idea that I had been playing around with for a few nights so, like always, I decided to run with it. It is going to end up as H/P but there's going to be a lot of Emily interaction with the others as well. I pretty much have this story's backbone planned out and it will go day by day with each person staying a day with Emily. I wanted to an Emily centric fic with the rest of the team supporting her as well so I'm very excited about this fic. I hope to post the second chapter (good luck guessing which team member will spend the day with Emily) and the 8th chapter of The Changing Tides tomorrow.

I do NOT own Criminal Minds (& I never will) but I do enjoy borrowing the characters for my own amusement.

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

"_Caring about others, running the risk of feeling, _

_and leaving an impact on people,_

_brings happiness"_

_~Harold Kushner_

It was warm: too warm to be considered comfortable.

It was almost like the temperature was preventing Emily from breathing properly: Well, it was either the thick smog that floated around her head or the nasal oxygen tube that felt unnatural. Emily felt her eyes flutter under her eyelids that felt like lead. She was numb which meant she was drugged heavily. Emily could hear the beeping of her heart monitor and knew it would soon get on her last nerve. Emily sensed the many different presences in her room and rolled her closed eyes. She wasn't ready to face them just yet.

Emily tried in vain to search her memories for the slightest hint of why she was currently in a hospital bed, against her will. Emily had disliked hospitals before she joined the BAU, but since then her dislike had turned into a main course of loathing with a side dish of fear; peppered with contempt. She blamed her colleagues for being admitted so many times, though it wasn't really their fault. She happened to know they hated hospitals as much as she did.

Emily let out an inaudible sigh of resignation as her consciousness was greeted with a black wall of forgetfulness. Drugs always messed with her mind, but she had the feeling it wasn't just the drugs that was causing her temporary amnesia. Some days, Emily Prentiss truly hated her job. Today was one of those days.

Emily felt someone next to her shift and knew that chair they were sitting in couldn't be too comfortable. She decided to spare her team any more unnecessary worrying and let them know she was awake. She faintly wondered how long she had been out as she slowly cracked her eyes open and let the unflattering light dilate her pupils and cause her to squint. She moved her hands in case her guests failed to notice her fluttering eyes, which they had.

The first thing Emily saw made her heart skip a beat.

"Welcome back." Hotch said gently feeling relief wash over him like a cooling wave on the ocean sands. She had scared him beyond all measure. Emily smiled quickly and scanned the room to see who else was in there with her. Reid was playing chess with Morgan just to pass the time as Dave, who had heard Hotch's voice, looked up and smiled warmly at Emily. He spoke quickly into his phone and snapped it shut as Reid put Morgan into check.

"Cheater…" Morgan mumbled. Before Reid tried to defend himself he saw Emily shake her head with a smile on her lips and immediately jumped from his seat. "Emily, you're awake," the genius said and greatly let go of the tension and anxiety he had been hoarding since she had been admitted into the ER.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, how you feeling?" Morgan asked joining Dave and Reid at Emily's bedside. Emily attempted a laugh but it quickly turned into a painful coughing fit. Reid poured Emily a cup of water from a pitcher on her bedside table and handed it to her quickly. She whispered her thanks and drank greedily from the pink plastic cup. Her lungs and throat were on fire. The guys waited patiently as Emily took a few rough breaths in and out.

"Never better." Emily replied earning small smiles from the guys around her bed. She noted their pallor and the circles under their eyes and wanted to tell them to get the hell out and go home to sleep. She doubted they'd listen: They were like misbehaved children in that aspect. "Do you remember anything?" Hotch asked gently, not wanting to pry too terribly, but curious all the same.

Emily shook her head. "Nothing, not a damn thing," she said irritated. She hated partial amnesia almost as much as she hated hospitals and that was saying something. They guys exchanged looks that didn't go unnoticed by the injured woman in the bed. Her desire to know overpowered her independent tendencies. "What happened?" she asked eying the four men cautiously.

Reid looked anywhere but her face, Morgan's lips tightened into a thin line, Dave suddenly looked ten years older and Hotch's knuckles turned white as he squeezed his fist. '_Oh, it must've been pretty bad_' Emily thought taking her lower lip into her mouth in habit. No one said anything and the guys let out a sigh of relief as a nurse entered the room.

"Well looks like she's finally awake," the nurse said smiling sympathetically at the men in the room. They all nodded as the nurse addressed Emily. "I'm going to tell the doctor you're awake." And with that she hurried out of the room, almost knocking into a red haired woman and a blonde with a baby on her hip.

"There's my dark haired beauty. How you feeling sugar plum?" Garcia asked pumping up the pep to lighten the grave mood that seemed to hang over the men like a dark cloud. Emily smiled gratefully at Garcia who stood next to Hotch on Emily's left. Garcia hugged Emily as carefully as she could. "I've been better, but it's nice to be awake." Emily replied honestly as JJ and baby Henry took their turn hugging her.

"He was worried about his aunt Emily weren't you sweetie?" JJ asked looking over at her son who nodded his head jerkily.

"Aw, he's just the cutest thing. Well Henry, your concern touches me, but I'm fine. Honestly you guys, I'm fine." Emily said reaching out to grab Henry's baby hand. Henry grasped it and shook it up and down happily. The team smiled but didn't say anything. They knew Emily would insist on being okay to prevent becoming a burden upon them.

Emily turned to look at the doorway when her doctor entered.

"Miss Prentiss it's good to see you conscious." Dr. Jackson said smiling kindly at his patient. "It's good to be conscious Dr." Emily replied.

The team stepped away from Emily's bed, except JJ due to the fact Henry didn't want to let go of Emily's hand, to let Dr. Jackson do a quick look over. Dr. Jackson smiled at Henry who giggled a little. Emily took a few breaths in as Dr. Jackson listened to her heartbeat and checked her vitals.

"BP's returned to normal, or what I'd guess was normal for someone in your profession," Dr. Jackson said taking a few notes on Emily's charts. "Heart rate's stable, no irregularities in your breathing other than the slight hitch which I expected. Normal pupil response…any pain?" he asked Emily. She shook her head no and watched him take another quick note.

"I need to look at your stitches, if you men would step out for a minute?" Dr. Jackson said addressing Hotch and the others. Reluctantly the guys acquiesced to his request, but only after Garcia physically shooed them out.

"You don't have to stay." Emily said to JJ and Garcia as the nurse and Dr. Jackson lifted Emily up so they could untie the back of her gown. Emily let them move her body whatever way they needed, not really carrying about decency in front of JJ and Garcia who had seen her naked before. Spa days were lovely and didn't happen nearly enough anymore. Maybe she'd schedule one for her and the girls after she was released. but before she was cleared for work.

"We want to Em." Garcia said moving to stand on Emily's right side with JJ and Henry. "Suit yourself, I have a feeling it's not going to be pretty." Emily shrugged lightly and winced. Dr. Jackson 'tsked' her and moved the left side of her gown to still cover as much of her breast as possible and used her blanket to cover her hips and lower. Emily looked down and gasped at the damage. Apparently she had been shot not once, but twice before the guy either ran or someone took him out. She couldn't remember which it was.

There was a hole stitched together just above her heart. Emily looked at JJ and Garcia horrified. "By how much did he miss?" she asked, her voice hesitant.

"Barely." JJ replied quietly as Garcia nodded. Emily's throat tightened: No wonder the guys were so quiet when she asked what had happened. She could've died. She looked back down at her second stitched up bullet hole and winced. It punctured her side so Emily guessed since it didn't hit anything that it was a through and through. Yikes. She bet there had been a lot of blood. Emily shuddered, suddenly she didn't want to remember what happened. Ignorance is bliss they say.

Dr. Jackson looked her over a little longer before helping Emily right herself. He didn't want her moving too much for fear that she'd pull her side stitches.

"How long do I have to stay Doc?" Emily asked once her gown was properly in place and she watched JJ and Garcia take a seat in the chairs Reid and Morgan had occupied not minutes ago. "Miss Prentiss, I cannot in good conscious release you for at least another five days." Dr. Jackson said sternly knowing how agents got when forced to stay in a hospital. Emily just stared. Five days in this plain room that smelt like sickness and medicine? That was not going to fly with Agent Prentiss no way, no how.

Before she could open her mouth to protest though JJ cut in.

"Thank you doctor, I'm sure Emily understands due to the severity of her injuries that five days is perfectly acceptable." JJ said in a pointed tone that told Emily no complaining or bargaining was getting her out of the hospital until Dr. Jackson saw fit. Emily tried not to pout but she did allow herself a bit of sulking as her doctor shot a grateful look towards JJ and told Emily he'd have her nurse, Nurse White, check on her in a few hours. Emily nodded and thanked both her doctor and nurse before they left. The men entered shortly after with coffee for the ladies, except Emily whose frown deepened.

"This is ridiculous. Five days, five days in this hospital bed? I'll go stark raving mad! Emily exclaimed using her right hand to gesture emphatically for fear of using her left one and pulling stitches.

"I don't know if you noticed Emily, but you were shot…twice. You need this time to recuperate." Hotch said sternly shooting her a look, but he might as well have been staring at a brick wall. Hotch rarely intimidated Emily these days since she had pretty much staked her claim as dominant female in the group. Emily let out an indignant huff of air.

"Five days is too long in here. Honestly I think I'd do much better at home where I actually want to be." Emily said brushing off Hotch's commanding tone. "And yes Hotch I did happen to notice the two bullet holes in my body."

Everyone in the room winced at Emily's harsh words and Garcia whimpered. Emily immediately regretted what she said and took a deep breath to calm herself. Hospitals did anything but sooth her.

"Well if I'm going to be stuck here for five days then you all need to go home and get some sleep. You look like you haven't slept in days and quite frankly there's nothing you can really do here." Emily said taking on her role as compassionate female caregiver of the team as if it were someone else lying in the hospital bed instead of her.

"Not likely pretty girl, we're not going anywhere." Morgan said and to emphasize his point, he grabbed the chair Dave had been sitting in and moved it to the foot of her bed.

Emily resisted the sudden desire to kick him upside the head.

"No, you all need to go home. I am perfectly capable of staying in a monitored hospital bed by myself without company. You all have work tomorrow and you can't let the world stop just because I was shot, you all know that." Emily said meeting the eyes of everyone in the room, letting her eyes rest last on Hotch who stared back intensely.

"Then one of us will stay with you each day: We'll take shifts." Dave said determined not to make Emily face this on her own. That wasn't how they functioned. They were so much more than a team, in fact if they had learned anything while doing their job it was that they were a family.

Emily was about to protest until Reid stepped up and took her left hand in his large one.

"Emily don't fight us on this. It's not fair. You're always doing something for us whether it's picking up Morgan from a bar because he's too drunk or babysitting Henry so JJ and Will can have some fun time. You volunteer with Garcia and are a great listener to Rossi when he goes on about the 'glory days.' You don't hesitate to defend me or even stop me from letting my brain get in the way of the more personal things in life. Let's not forget how you ran point from Hotch's apartment and refused to leave his side at the hospital when Foyet attacked him. You always take care of us Emily: Let us take care of you for a change." Reid said tenderly squeezing her hand. Everyone nodded, agreeing with Reid's little speech.

Emily looked around the room at her family and felt her eyes water. She smiled up at Reid who bent down to kiss her cheek without making it too awkward, which he was famous for doing.

"Okay, but only one of you at a time and I'm warning you, it's going to get pretty boring. I'll probably mostly sleep." Emily said to which Morgan laughed. "Em, watching you sleep is way better than doing paper work any day" which caused the entire team to laugh aloud as the tender moment permeated the comfortable warmth in the room. Maybe this time Emily wouldn't hate her stay in the hospital, as long as the people who currently surrounded her kept her company.

"_I feel the capacity to care is _

_the thing, which gives life its deepest significance."_

_~Pablo Casals_

_

* * *

_

So, has anyone noticed that I happen to put Emily in danger a lot? *laugh* That seems to be like my vice or something, Emily getting hurt or almost dying (and in once case actually dying) Maybe the next fic I write I'll mess with JJ or something. I feel kind of bad putting Emily in these situations and Hotch has been through too much this season for me to even think about putting him back into the hospital: That's just plain mean. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this fic, I do plan on going back and explaining how Emily was injured and maybe even I'll have flashbacks to the team's separate reactions when she was shot? Feedback on that idea would be great.

Peace out.


	2. Morgan's Question

Hey everyone.

I have to say thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed this story. I feel less guilty about throwing Emily under the bus (as a few put it) when I get such encouraging responces so thanks again. I hope I'm able to write a chapter a day of this story.

Please continue to read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

_"A brother is a friend given by Nature."_

_~Legouve_

"_Do you think he's going to run?" _

"_It's possible, if he feels trapped he might or attempt suicide by cop." Hotch said looking at Emily as she nodded. "There's no guarantee he's home either." The team stood around their table on which several files resided after Garcia had contacted them with a suspect. _

"_We don't want him to think we're on to him." Morgan said folding his hands over his chest. "True, so we just need to be alert and look non-threatening." Emily said, "we have no real proof he's our unsub anyway." _

"_Prentiss is right, Dave you and Reid stay here and wait for Morgan, Prentiss and I to bring Hoffman in." Hotch commanded as the team nodded and separated. Emily followed Morgan and two cops to their cars, instinctively knowing this wasn't going to end well. Emily tried to fight the feeling growing in the pit of her stomach as she opened the passenger door and slid in. Hotch drove as Morgan opened his phone to get the directions Garcia sent him._

- - - - -

Emily's eyes flew open and she looked around the room, alert and on edge.

"Hey Em, it's okay. You're okay." Morgan said sitting up and shutting his book to lean in towards Emily. After hearing his assuring tone, Emily relaxed and closed her eyes before taking a deep breath in. It seemed that her brain was slowly piecing her fragmented memory back together and Emily had mixed feelings about it. On the one hand she wanted to remember what happened to her, but on the other she was content to let that part of her memory remain a blank slate.

"Nightmare?" Morgan asked. Emily shook her head, "Not yet anyway. I just remembered leaving to apprehend Hoffman." Emily replied pushing herself up so she could see Morgan better. He held out his hand to stop her and pressed a button on her bed, which caused it to sit her up a little more. She smiled thankfully at him and Morgan took her hand gently.

"Don't push it Emily, there are some things you don't necessarily need to remember," he said in his deep, comforting voice. Emily sighed, but nodded. He was right, hell it wasn't like Emily was particularly looking forward to recalling the traumatizing event.

Emily looked at the book in Morgan's hand and smiled.

"Slaughterhouse Five huh?" she asked smiling at her friend. Morgan laughed and nodded, "Figured it was appropriate considering we're both a fan of Vonnegut," he replied placing the book back in his bag so he could focus all his attention on Emily.

Even though she had spent a good nine hours sleeping she looked exhausted. Morgan had showed up around nine this morning and spent most of his time in the hospital room thinking about how close Emily had come to death. He doubted the rest of the team's thoughts were far from his. Hotch looked as if he had been in her hospital bed and Garcia's eyes were finally returning to their normal color minus the red. JJ seemed a little on edge and Dave spent more time deep in thought than he had before Emily's accident. Reid was trying his hardest to continue working, but before Morgan had gone to stay with Emily he had gone to the office and caught Reid looking at Emily's desk wistfully. Reid spent more time with Emily on their days home than anyone therefore her absence threw him off kilter more forcefully than Morgan had initially realized.

"How often have they called in to check on me?" Emily asked noticing the way Morgan's phone was positioned on his lap. Morgan chuckled but before he could reply his phone began to vibrate. Without a hint of hesitation, Emily reached over and grabbed his phone to which Morgan protested.

She flipped it open, "You know I'm sure there's some very important paperwork you could be doing instead of wasting your precious time playing the worried parent who thinks my babysitter is incompetent." Emily said in a clipped but playful tone. She had seen it was Hotch calling before she had answered it and was happy to note she had thrown her boss of his game when it was her voice that greeted him instead of Morgan's. Busted.

Hotch looked at his phone, shocked, but quickly regained his composure.

"Hello to you too Emily, how are you feeling?" he asked calmly in his deadpan voice. Emily rolled her eyes and scowled causing Morgan to frown at her. "I'd be a lot better if people would stop asking me that honestly." Emily replied shortly but then regretted her tone. Hotch and the others were just concerned about her wellbeing and she knew she'd be doing the same thing if it were one of them in her place. Hospitals just put her in a bad mood.

"I'm sorry Hotch, hospitals make me cranky and my minds trying to recall the events leading up to my accident. I guess I'm just a little edgy can you blame me?" Emily said squeezing Morgan's hand that remained in her grasp.

"No I can't. I don't think any of us can, but we worry Emily. This year has not been kind to any of us." Hotch said darkly as his mind flashed back to Foyet and the other events that haunted him and his team. He heard Emily sigh in what he could only guess was a mixture of anger and agreement.

"I take it Morgan's not being too unbearable." Hotch said trying to lighten up the conversation. He hated it when Emily's mind took a trip down Dark Alley with his. Emily's laugh alleviated any depressing thoughts and caused Hotch to smile. "Oh he's the worst Hotch. Considering I've been asleep since he got here, it's a miracle I haven't killed him yet." Emily joked as a grin broke out on Morgan's face. It was nice to see Emily's lighter side return.

"I'd apologize but I have a feeling it's only going to get worse with each day you're in the hospital. I think Reid's planned a game day to subject you to and who knows what torture Rossi will inflict upon you during his visit." Hotch said glancing out towards the bullpen where he was filled with an ache when he was not greeted by Emily's familiar face. It wasn't the same when she wasn't there, though hearing her voice certainly helped.

"Oh say it isn't so Hotch. I'll never survive a day of Dave's 'golden day' stories. And Reid cheats. Couldn't you just spare me and spring me out of here sooner?" Emily asked half kidding and half serious.

"Emily, you need to stay there the full five days and nothing you say to me will make me say otherwise." Hotch said sternly wishing Emily would quit being so stubborn even though her stubbornness that was one of the qualities he admired about her.

Emily huffed but accepted his words. "If you say so sir," she pouted but Morgan's chuckle made her roll her eyes playfully not knowing Hotch was shaking his head in the same manner.

"Well I'm sure you have more work to do since you're second in command is stuck here with me. Get back to work Agent Hotchner." Emily said fondly, glad that he cared enough to call and check in. Anyone who said Hotch was an unfeeling man didn't have a lick of sense. Aaron Hotchner was one of the most caring people Emily knew: He just kept it hidden very well.

"Only if you behave for your doctor and the nurses." Hotch replied fingering his pen trying to keep her on the line a little longer.

"You take the fun out of everything Hotch, but I will restrain myself. Bye Hotch." Emily said wishing they could talk more, but he needed to get his work done so he could go home and be with Jack. "I'll be in touch Emily." Hotch said and they both hung up and stared at their phones for a moment before turning their attentions to more pressing matters. For Hotch it was paperwork, for Emily it was the sudden appearance of Dr. Jackson. It was going to be a long day.

- - - - -

Morgan came back into the room after Dr. Jackson and Emily's nurse had checked her stitches. He came in baring treats though so Emily was even more happy to see him.

"Garcia reminded me how chocolate dependent you were so I picked some up before I got here this morning." Morgan said happy to see the light in her eyes brighten. Sure Morgan had seen Emily hurt before, but seeing her lying in a hospital bed pale and weak was unnerving. Emily was like the epitome of strength as far as Morgan was concerned; both her and Hotch. These past few months had been a rude awakening call to Derek Morgan than the people he saw as the leaders, the frontal figures of his team, were not invincible. They could fall and get hurt just like the rest of them. It was almost unreal.

"What's on your mind Derek?" Emily said using his first name to establish a more personal connection to the man who sat next to her bed, lost in his own little world.

Morgan looked up and met Emily's concerned stare. Typical Emily Prentiss, worried about others when she was the one injured after being attacked by their unsub. Morgan looked down and shook his head smiling. Some things never changed.

"Don't you ever take a break?" Morgan asked eyeing Emily with a respect and admiration that made Emily's breath catch.

"Take a break, what do you mean?" Emily asked curious. "Do you ever stop worrying about us? I mean here you are in the hospital and you want to know what's on my mind." Morgan replied finding Emily's deep feelings for the team almost unreal.

Emily resisted the urge to laugh at his question. Leave it to Derek Morgan to question a woman's feelings.

"No, I never stop. Someone's got to worry about you and I accept that responsibility with pride." Emily said honestly closing her eyes to calm her emotions. "Honestly, if I did I don't think I'd know what to do with myself. You guys are the closest thing I've had to an honest to God family and what kind of person would I be if I didn't worry?"

Morgan just stared at Emily. She looked at him and just they sat in a comfortable silence.

"Plus, you do the same thing so maybe you should've give me any kind of grief about how I act when the team is involved and I won't jump on you for doing the same thing I do. We look after each other Derek: It's what a family does. You should know that by now." Emily said firm and affectionate at the same time. Morgan nodded and resumed reading his novel while keeping an eye on the woman who had come to be his sister. Morgan would defend his family to the end and he was more than happy to know Emily shared the same desire.

"_Happy is he who dares courageously_

_to defend what he loves"_

_~Ovid_

* * *

I love Morgan, he's just *sigh* well Morgan. What more can I say? I liked writing Emily & Morgan because they really act like siblings when you pay attention to their interactions. Also I feel like Emily really does take on the care giving role especially for Hotch and Reid a lot of the time. I'm still trying to figure out who will spend the day with Emily tomorrow, but I will have the 3rd chapter up tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Peace out.


	3. JJ's Admiration

Hey everyone.

So it's JJ's turn to watch over Emily. I'm never really sure what to do with JJ, I think I did really well with this chapter though. I already know who's visiting Emily tomorrow and I have an idea about what they're going to talk about. I'm really happy that I've receives such amazing support from all of you and I hope I'll continue to have it as Emily's stay in the hospital goes on.

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

_Having a sister is like having a best friend you can't get rid of. _

_You know whatever you do, they'll still be there. _

_~Amy Li_

"_If we're just checking the scene and hoping to bring Hoffman in, then we won't need vests."_

_Morgan nodded at Emily's statement that also sounded like a question. "We don't want him to be suspicious of us or he'll act drastically. We can't afford that now. It's possible he has a partner and for him to reveal that information we need him to trust us." Emily knew Morgan was right and Hotch wasn't disputing his words so Emily mentally primed herself for Hoffman's apprehension. Emily felt a little better knowing she was going in with Morgan and Hotch who she trusted with her life._

"_Morgan I want you and the two police to take the back in case he tries to run. Prentiss and I will take the front. I'll let you do most of the talking since he might see me as a threat." Hotch said turning to briefly look at Emily. "Sounds like a plan," Emily agreed and tried to relax her tense muscles. She couldn't fight this feeling…_

- - - - - -

"You remember more?" JJ asked looking up from her magazine as Emily's eyes flashed open.

Emily had dozed off for a few minutes and had a quick surge of memory that left her feeling wrong and slightly trapped. Apparently even before the accident Emily had felt wrong about the whole thing. Emily always followed her gut and the fact she had known deep down that going to Hoffman's was going to end in tragedy (so to speak) made the whole thing much more terrifying. If only she had said something…Emily scoffed internally. What could she have said?

"I'm sorry Hotch I can't do this because my instincts are telling me someone's going to get hurt or worse." Yeah, Emily could see that one going over well with her boss and Morgan.

"Yeah, just a snippet. I have a feeling that soon I'll have all the pieces and I won't like what the end result is." Emily said turning her head to address JJ. Her blonde friend looked troubled, which didn't surprise Emily. JJ always took the injuries of the team hard especially since Tobias had kidnapped Reid. Sometimes JJ's ability to worry about the team outshone Emily's.

"Well I can't blame you. You know the gist of what happened and I kinda wish you'd stop remembering." JJ said honestly. "I'm not the only one either."

Emily nodded. Morgan had looked at Emily the same way JJ was yesterday after she recounted her fragmented memory for him. Emily didn't doubt that the rest of the team felt the same way JJ and Morgan did. Sometimes it was better forgetting.

"Hotch call?" Emily asked wishing JJ's phone would go off so she'd get the chance to talk to him again.

JJ managed a real smile. "You just missed it. He called about twenty minutes ago. I think he was expecting you to answer the phone instead of me." JJ replied raising a suggestive eyebrow at her dark haired friend who looked away to hide the faint blush on her pale cheeks.

"He called yesterday and instead of letting Morgan take the call I did. It threw Hotch off a little, but it was nice talking to him." Emily admitted. "He cares about you." JJ said knowingly. Emily paused before stringing together her words.

"He's my boss JJ, he's concerned that's all. I mean he has to be, not just about me either. He worries about all of us."

JJ rolled her eyes at Emily's deflective denial. "If you say so Emily, but I can tell you one thing; I've never heard that degree of concern in Hotch's voice when inquiring about anyone else on the team. And I've been working with him longer than you have." JJ said smug at the thoughtful look on Emily's face.

Emily mulled JJ's words over but the sudden cry of an infant startled her. JJ looked at Emily apoplectically as she put her magazine down and leaned over to pick Henry up from his carrier. Emily hadn't noticed it before but she instantly felt better when Henry saw her and giggled. "He just wants attention." JJ explained as she bounced her son up and down on her lap. Henry sucked on his fingers and smiled as his mommy played with him.

Emily felt relaxed as she studied mother and son fondly. It was no secret that she wanted a baby of her own: JJ had even told her once that she could see Emily with a child, that it was a good idea. However at the rate Emily was going she feared she'd never have a child of her own and that caused a sting of pain in her heart. JJ saw the change in Emily's eyes and smiled sympathetically at her.

"If you promise not to pull anything you can hold him." JJ said already standing up to hand Henry to his Aunt Emily. Emily's face lit up as she carefully sat up and held her arms out to receive the happy bundle who seemed eager to go to Emily.

"Hey there little man." Emily said her voice light and loving as Henry beamed at her. JJ stepped back and watched Emily interact with her son and suddenly wanted Emily to know the joy she did when Henry came into the world. If anyone deserved a baby it was Emily Prentiss who worked so closely with the child victims and their families on cases. Emily was good with kids of all ages, they seemed to flock to her when she met them.

"I'm glad to see you're awake Miss Prentiss, and who is this little fellow?" Dr. Jackson asked as he entered the room to check on his patient. Emily smiled and let Henry chew on her finger.

"This handsome little boy is Henry, my nephew so to speak." Emily replied when Nurse White took a quick glance at her vitals. "He certainly is a happy baby," she said smiling at the boy in Emily's arms.

"He's always been that way since day one." JJ agreed. Emily saw that Dr. Jackson wanted to view her stitches and nodded for JJ to take Henry back. Holding him for even a moment managed to take all her anxieties away.

JJ took a bottle out and fed Henry and frowned when Emily winced once Dr. Jackson touched her stitches above her heart.

"Did that hurt?" Dr. Jackson said pulling his hand back. "A little, it's nothing really just the pressure." Emily tried to assure but Nurse White was already requesting more morphine for her. Emily sighed, she hated taking drugs even though they were necessary. She had an unspoken fear of becoming dependent upon them.

"We could give you something stronger…" Dr. Jackson began but Emily was already shaking her head knowing what he'd try to give her.

"Really Dr. I'm fine. A little more morphine should be okay, but not too much." Emily insisted. Dr. Jackson nodded, not happy about Emily's insistence of being in pain but he could not force her to take drugs she didn't want to.

"Call if you need anything," he said talking both to JJ and Emily who nodded. Once he left JJ turned to Emily.

"You don't have to be in pain Emily." JJ said putting Henry over her shoulder to burp him. "JJ I don't want to take anything else. You know it's likely he'll tell me the next step up is dilaudid and I really rather fell pain than take that." Emily said shuddering. Pain was much more preferable than the high one experienced while taking dilaudid. JJ knew the other reason Emily didn't want to take that drug and didn't hold it against her friend.

Emily smiled faintly at JJ and reached over to her table to grab the magazine she had been reading earlier.

"Ah nothing to take your mind of your own suffering than scandalous affairs of celebrities. Gossip really is destructive, but it's so entertaining. Isn't that right Henry?" Emily said cheerfully, laughing as Henry cooed in agreement.

JJ watched her friend amazed at her ability to push her negative feelings back into a box in the deeper parts of her mind. "I don't know how you do it." JJ said finally when Emily raised her eyebrows at something she had read.

"Do what?" Emily asked knowing she was going to have one of those conversations again. It wasn't like she minded too terribly though.

"Go from being gloomy to cheerful in no time flat. I have a hard time controlling my emotions and you do it so perfectly." JJ said laying Henry back down in his seat so he could take a nap.

Emily snorted. "JJ, I'm no where near perfect. I just rather focus on the good when we see bad all the time. I don't want to be that gloom and doom woman with a horrible job: I want to be a smiles and good times woman with a horrible job." Emily explained as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Plus, I'd rather put a smile on your face than be the reason for a frown. It's so much easier to be happy when I'm with you and the team because I want to treasure those happy memories, not the bad ones."

JJ felt like she understood her friend a little more and had to admit her logic was very acceptable. JJ knew Emily tried to lighten the mood as often as she could and admired her for that trait. She was glad Emily didn't remember how close she came to death. JJ shuddered. The media liaison knew that without Emily there would be no teasing, no smiles, and no happy memories because she made them possible.

JJ was thankful that her friend had been spared and was more than grateful that Emily fought her hardest to make their jobs a little easier with each laugh and smile she possessed.

_We do not remember days; we remember moments._

_~Cesare Pavese_

* * *

Yay, one more chapter down, like four more to go! It would be JJ, in my mind, who would talk to Emily about Hotch and there will be more talking about him in the next chapter which will be entertaining in its own right. I'm really enjoying writing these one on one moments between the team and Emily because Emily is totally boss. *laugh* I hope I captured Emily & JJ okay and that you enjoyed it.

Peace out.


	4. Dave's Knowledge

Hey everyone.

First I'd like to apologize for the lack of updates for "The Changing Tides" I've had a very busy past few days and I haven't been too inspired to continue with it. I'm going to post the 8th chapter later on today and then the last one by Wednesday. So again I apologize.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and review, review, review!

* * *

"_Old as she was, she still missed her daddy sometimes."_

_~Gloria Naylor_

"_Here we go."_

_Once Hotch had stopped the car, the police pulled up behind them and quickly they all got out of their respected vehicles. Emily had pulled her hair back due to the wind which was blowing quite harshly. "Take the back with Agent Morgan." Hotch told the officers who nodded and walked off with Morgan who nodded to Emily and Hotch._

_Bushes obscured the small house so Emily and Hotch had no way of knowing what they were walking into. They watched as Morgan and the officers went around back. Morgan peaked his head back to where he could see Emily and Hotch and gave them quick thumbs up before taking his place in front of the back door. Emily returned the gesture as she took her few steps between the bushes to the stone walkway that lead to the front door. The windows were dark. _

_Emily could feel Hotch behind her scoping out the scene, looking for any danger. Emily felt her heart rate spike as she realized Hotch was looking in the wrong place. She didn't have anytime to react…_

- - - - -

Emily bolted forward, her body was weak so she moved a little awkwardly, as her frantic eyes scanned the room for danger and her pulse hammered away in her veins. Her sides ached with the unnatural way her body twisted with her shallow breaths.

"Emily, Emily it's Dave. You're all right. It was just a dream." David Rossi said with his hands on both her back and her stomach, trying to steady her shaking body. Emily took a couple deep breaths in as she let Dave's voice penetrate the haze around her brain. Dave continued to say assuring things until Emily's heart rate dropped and her conscious mind registered something unpleasant.

"Oh crap…" Emily moaned and moved her hand down to her abdomen. Dave removed his hand and felt the air leave him as he saw the blood. She had pulled her stitches when she twisted and sat up so abruptly. Emily leaned on Dave to fight off the pain which shook Dave up even more.

"Can I get a nurse in here please?" he called loudly and thankfully Nurse White came rushed in.

"What happened?" she asked as Dave backed away from Emily's bed so Nurse White could survey the damage.

"She was having a nightmare and she sat up quickly. She's bleeding…" Dave stopped worried for Emily. Nurse White made Emily lay back and she lifted up her gown. Dave looked away quickly, wanting to preserve some of Emily's dignity.

"She's pulled some stitches alright. It looks like we'll have to re-stitch some parts of her wound." Nurse White said motioning for Dr. Jackson to enter. He came in, determined, and gently told Dave that he could come back in later. Dave didn't want to leave Emily but when he met her eyes she nodded for him to go. She was in good hands. Dave sighed, but left to sit out in the hall, his hand already reaching for his phone.

Hotch was not going to be happy about this.

"Hotchner." Hotch answered.

"Aaron it's Dave…" Dave began but Hotch immediately jumped in. "Is it Emily? Is she okay?" he asked suddenly on high alert. Dave sighed and retold the story to Hotch who was staring at the papers on his desk.

"I'll be there in twenty." Hotch said finally deciding the paper work could wait. Emily was much more important. Dave thanked Hotch and hung up his phone trying not to smirk as he recalled Hotch's overly concerned tone when he asked if Emily was all right. Now Dave loved to gossip as much as Garcia and he couldn't help but pick up on the subtle changes between Emily and Hotch of late. Dave took a seat in a plastic chair outside of Emily's room and waited for Hotch to show up, wearing his armor and riding a white horse. Dave laughed.

- - - - -

Hotch had told Morgan what had happened and asked him to hold down the fort 'til her got back. Morgan practically shoved Hotch out the door and told him not to worry about work: He'd take care of it.

Hotch rushed to the hospital arriving after they had finished stitching up Emily a second time. Dr. Jackson stopped him before he could see her. "She'll need to stay an extra day because of this morning's episode." Dr. Jackson said.

"Have you told her that yet?" Hotch asked knowing full well that was not going to go over well with Emily. Dr. Jackson shook his head, "I thought it'd be best if she heard if from you or Mr. Rossi," he said and Hotch couldn't agree more. "I'll tell her." Hotch promised and Dr. Jackson nodded, dismissing him to go see Emily.

He heard her laugh before he entered and paused to see her smiling as Dave told her one of his more embarrassing stories about the BAU before her time. She still seemed shaken up, but Hotch was glad to see her relax in Dave's presence. They had gotten closer since her friend Matthew's death.

Emily looked at her door, sensing someone's eyes on her, and her eyes brightened even more. Hotch felt his heart skip a beat as she smiled at him. "Shouldn't you be at work?" she asked playfully. Dave turned in his seat and greeted Hotch. "Well when got a call from Dave saying to pulled your stitches I wanted to make sure you were all right." Hotch replied honestly smiling softly as Emily turned to glare half-heartedly at Dave who held his hands up in defense.

"If I didn't tell him and he found out about it from someone else it'd be my behind on the line." Dave said in defense. Emily just sighed, "I take it the rest of the team knows?" she asked Hotch. He thought about it before answering.

"You know Morgan, it's likely the whole BAU knows by now," he joked as Emily groaned. He heard her mumble 'jerk' before he walked over to stand by Dave. "How are you feeling?" Hotch asked knowing she was tired of that question, but nonetheless he needed to ask it. Emily was touched by Hotch's concern and figured it wasn't right to give either of the men a hard time. She could still see that Dave was a little on edge due to this morning.

"I'll live. Just a little tear, it's no big deal." Emily said trying to disguise the pain she still felt in her side. Hotch and Dave traded looks but said nothing.

"The doctor wants to keep you an extra day." Hotch said quickly. He didn't want to face Emily's wrath, but he still needed to tell her about her extended stay. Emily looked at Hotch incredulously. "Are you serious, one more day?" she asked feeling her anger at the injustice of the whole thing take over.

"Emily you need to, just in case you pull your stitches again." Dave said patting her arm in an effort to appease her. Emily wanted to hit him, not because he had done anything wrong, but because he was in reach. Emily knew Dave was right and mentally counted to ten before taking a breath in. She nodded reluctantly and the men knew the storm had passed.

"I need to get back, but I wanted to make sure you were okay." Hotch said and felt a little guilty as her face seemed to deflate a little more.

Emily hadn't expected Hotch to stay, but part of her had wanted him to. She managed to smile though and nod. "I'm sure Dave can handle me on his own. Make sure you tell the team that I'm okay." Emily said winking at Dave who laughed. She had no problem hanging around with Dave because he had great stories to tell and he made her feel like a kid again: Not in a bad way though. He looked after her and it made her feel a little more safe when he was around.

Hell, her whole team made her feel safer.

"I will, I'll call later." Hotch said, not wanting to leave. He met Dave's smug smile and knew there wasn't anything he could keep from his older friend. He just hoped Dave had the sense to keep his hypothesis to himself. Hotch pulled out a small smile for Emily who immediately felt better before leaving them together. Maybe that wasn't his best idea, but he knew Emily and Dave got along quite well. He'd take care of Emily until Hotch was able to own up to his feelings.

Dave saw Emily's eyes follow Hotch out and he noted the almost dreamlike light that glowed. He chuckled, bring Emily from her daydream to look questioning at her friend.

"You, my friend, certainly are a very patient woman." Dave said chuckling at how her eyes widened.

Emily knew if anyone would be able to tell of her growing affections for Hotch it was Dave-and JJ for that matter. She didn't try to play dumb, David Rossi was no fool. She didn't exactly want to talk about it either, but since she had entered this hospital her mind had reminded her how short life was.

"Well patience is a virtue Dave." Emily replied smiling at the older man who reminded her of her father in many ways. She think he picked up on that after Matthew's case and he didn't seem to mind it one bit. If anything, Emily was sure he enjoyed looking after her and the rest of the team (though he'd probably never admit it.) Dave, like Hotch, wasn't the most expressive but she knew as she studied him that her injury had given him a scare. She was glad he was there.

"Too bad ignorance isn't or else Aaron would win an award for it." Dave mumbled just loud enough for Emily to hear. She laughed and nodded her head in agreement. At lease she and Dave were on the same page about Hotch's inability to pick up on subtle female hints.

Dave didn't ask Emily what she remembered and Emily didn't ask Dave how long he'd known about her feelings about Hotch. The great thing about Dave and Emily is they understood each other in a way where words weren't always necessary. Dave figured she remembered just before the incident and Emily, who recalled the many times Dave watched her and Hotch interact, thought he'd known since New York. A silent peace dwelled in Emily's room as they both took comfort in the fact that despite their lack of human relations that they'd always have a solid friend in one another.

_The friend is the man who knows all about you, and still likes you._

_~Elbert Hubbard_

_

* * *

_

Dave certainly is very observant. I love having him know things because he's always stuck me as that guy behind the scenes who knows everything about everything. Plus he's Hotch's close friend and he and Emily do get closer throughout his time on the team. I love Demonology simply because of the Emily/Dave friendship. I feel like he takes on the fatherly/older uncle role perfectly with the team. Next chapter is... well I'll let you guess that one.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Peace out.


	5. Garcia's Conviction

Hey everyone.

Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday. I started my new semester yesterday and I have this sinking feeling that it's going to be hell. All Honors classes plus one AP class. I'm trying to transfer out of Honors PreCal, but I might not be able to and I know I'm going to spend most of my next few months dying over that, so just a warning, but I might not be able to post stories as much I did last semester. Fingers crossed that I can get an easier math to take a little off my work load.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Only 3 more chapters.

Please review!

* * *

_Sisterhood is powerful. _

_~Robin Morgan_

Emily's dreams were blurry and vague like a sidewalk covered in chalk after the spring rains.

Her canvas of memories melted together like oil paint and she could barely distinguish one memory of the incident from another. Once in a while, when she'd concentrate hard, she'd get a flash of something unpleasant that made her stomach churn. Her mind was made foggy by the increase dosage of morphine Nurse White had administered one of the times Emily had dozed off. Emily was too tired to be angry: She knew it was illogical to be in pain, but her stubborn ways had drilled themselves into her brain. She was convinced she could fight through the pain but after she saw Garcia's pale face with worry, Emily resigned herself to the extra morphine not wanting to cause her friend any more worry than she already was dealing with.

Emily accepted the fact that she wasn't going to get much sleep so she opened her eyes and smiled at the sight that greeted her. Garcia was knitting something with her bright colored yarn while chatting with someone on her laptop she had insisted upon bringing.

"How is she?" Emily heard Hotch ask and felt her smile brighten considerably. Garcia looked up and returned Emily's bright smile with a slight giggle on her lips. "Why don't you ask her yourself Sir Knight?" Garcia joked and put down her needles to put her baby on Emily's lap carefully. The tech goddess quickly squeezed Emily's hand quickly before retuning to her technicolored project. Garcia winked at Emily who ducked her head in embarrassment. Apparently, her joy at being able to talk to Hotch was pretty obvious.

"Checking up on me Hotch?" Emily asked secretly thrilled to see him. Hotch chuckled back and let his features soften as he took in her appearance. He knew how she felt about gratuitous drug use and was not surprised to see the shadows under her eyes. She wasn't sleeping as well as she should, but if it kept her from remembering her encounter with Hoffman Hotch couldn't say he minded. It was traumatizing enough for him without watching her relive it piece by piece. He wanted to protect her from that though he knew he could not.

"You caught me." Hotch admitted, not at all ashamed of his observant behavior. He could hear Garcia's bubbly laughter in the background and see the playful light in Emily's eyes. He was glad her spark was still there.

"Hotch, you don't have to do that. I have a fully capable watcher right here." Emily said not exactly sure why she was saying what she was. She liked his attention, very much so. She certainly didn't mind that he kept a close eye on her through her various sitters. Emily thought rationally that it was because he was her boss, but a part of her hoped that it was something more.

"I'm well aware of that, but I'm not checking up on you out of obligation Emily. I want to make sure you're really okay: That you're healing." Hotch said softly partly to convey without much words the extension of his feeling and partly because he didn't want Garcia to overhear him. Lord knew that woman loved to gossip.

Emily felt her heart leap at Hotch's soft admission. Maybe her hopes were well placed.

"I take it Reid's going to be my guardian tomorrow?" Emily asked wanting to keep talking to Hotch as long as possible. She had hypothesized that Hotch would be the one with her the last night in the hospital and to see her off and once Hotch nodded she knew she was right. "Yes, he's looking forward to it actually." Hotch replied, his eyes flickering from Emily on the screen to the bullpen where he caught Reid glancing at Emily's empty desk. He knew how Reid felt: It felt wrong when Emily wasn't there.

Reid had looked a little down since Emily's accident but once he found out he'd be spending tomorrow with her, Reid's demeanor had turned into a happier one as if my magic.

Emily chuckled. "Only Reid would look forward to spending a boring day in a hospital with me incapacitated," she said and Hotch saw a ball of bright pink yarn hit Emily in the chest. "Hey!" cried Emily, but Hotch was able to pick up on what Garcia was saying.

"Emily Prentiss you know that's not true! Silly goose, all of us are more than happy to spend time with our dark haired angel and you know it!" Garcia said in a scolding tone which caused Emily to duck her head in submissive acceptance.

"Yes Garcia, you're right. Sorry." Emily said and Hotch was given the distinct impression that was not the first time Emily had said those words during Garcia's visit.

"I know I am, now say goodbye to the boss man: You need your rest young lady." Garcia commanded and Emily sighed reluctant to follow her orders.

"I'd better do what she says; she has those lethal knitting needles over there and I really don't want to know what she can do with them." Emily said seriously and Hotch's lips twitched in amusement.

"She's right though, you need your rest." Hotch agreed as Emily nodded. "I know, I'll talk to you later Hotch." Emily said moving to shut the laptop.

"Oh Emily," Hotch said stopping her actions. Emily paused and nodded for him to continue, looking into his dark eyes as she waited. "Reid's not the only one who can't wait to spend the day with you Emily. See you Saturday." Hotch said, his voice dropping an octave which sent chills down Emily's spine. "See you." Emily replied not trusting herself to say much more to his sudden declaration. She caught a new light in Hotch's eyes before she finally willed herself to shut Garcia's laptop. Something told Emily it hadn't been a tick of the light either.

Garcia was trying her hardest to hide her wide grin once she took her laptop away from a dazed Emily Prentiss. She had managed to hear her boss's words and bit her bottom lip from appearing like she had. Rossi was going to love this!

- - - - -

The girls spent the rest of the day chatting and of course, gossiping like teenagers. Garcia had to restrain herself from prying into her friend's life, but when Hotch was mentioned and Emily's eyes took on a daydream glaze Garcia couldn't help herself.

"What's going on with you and Hotch?" Garcia said quickly, making Emily wince at her blunt tongue. Garcia never beat around the bush.

"Nothing Garcia." Emily replied honestly, not bothering to mention how much she wanted there to be something go on because Garcia had caught on to her wistful tone.

"But you want something to be going on!" Garcia exclaimed proud at her ability to read the woman in front of her. Emily nodded slowly then smiled at Garcia's squeal of approval. "Oh, you two are a match made in high heaven. A dynamic duo of hotness!" Garcia said dreamily which caused Emily to burst into a fit of giddy laughter. Garcia was crazy, but then again she did think there was a little something-something between JJ and Dave. Emily paused for a moment and thought about it.

'Huh, maybe I need to talk to JJ…" Emily thought quickly before Garcia attacked her with more questions.

"How long have you had the hots for Hotch?" the blonde tech wiz asked practically bouncing in her chair excited for something to gush about.

Emily thought about it for a while and smiled. "Well, I'd say since New York…" Emily said but Garcia's shocked gasp interrupted her. "That long! Girl what are you waiting for? It's so obvious he feels the same way!" Garcia said in pure amazement at Emily's restraint. Heaven knows Emily and Hotch deserved that bit of happiness. Everyone on the team agreed, not that Emily and Hotch knew that but still.

"Oh Garcia, it's such bad timing. With Foyet and Haley, I didn't want to add more stress to his life." Emily admitted suddenly very glad that Garcia was there to talk to. Garcia took her friend's hand and made Emily look her in her eyes.

"You listen to me my sweet girl," Garcia began and Emily couldn't stop her smile. "If there is anything Hotch needs, it's a woman to love him. You both deserve to be happy and I see the way you look at each other. I may not be a profiler, but I know love when I see it and believe me my bespeckled chickadee, there is love there and I have a feeling that it could save you both from the wicked and cruel things we see during or job." Garcia said with pure sincerity that made Emily's breath hitch in her throat.

Emily felt Garcia envelop her in her warm arms and Emily returned the hug. She hadn't realized it, but what Emily needed most wasn't the morphine nor her memories: She just needed someone to listen, someone to tell her she was worthy of that kind of love. With Garcia's words tucked fondly in her heart, Emily began to heal a little bit faster than she thought she would.

_Eventually you will come to understand that love heals everything, _

_and love is all there is._

_~ Gary Zukav_

_

* * *

_

I love Garcia, she makes me smile. So tomorrow I hope to post her chapter with Reid where we will find out the rest of what happened to Emily. *cheer* Be warned, it may get a little angsty because of what happens to Emily and whatnot. I'm really excited about writing this next chapter because I LOVE Reid and Emily interactions because they mesh in a sweet innocent friendly way. Unfortunately I'm not going to get the last chapter of "The Changing Tides" up tonight. I have to watch the Presidential thing tonight for my Civics and Econ class therefore I actually have to pay attention to it instead of writing. *sigh* I'll have it up asap, promise.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Peace out.


	6. Reid's Emotions

Hey everyone.

So two more chapters to go and for all you Jack fans, there will be an appearance by the sweet little boy we all know and love! I tried to touch on the inner feelings of Emily and Reid and not focus so much on the dialogue because sometimes it's the knowledge, not the words, that speak miles about a person's feelings and heart. I feel like Emily and Reid are also the two of the group that don't have to express their feelings to one another because it's understood. Does that make sense? I think it does so this is a more touchy feely chapter so deal. *laugh*

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

_Biology is the least of what makes someone a mother._

_~Oprah Winfrey_

_Emily felt her body jerk backwards with the first shot._

_The shouts of Hotch, who rushed to her side, were drowned out by the second shot. Emily barely registered Hotch's arms catching her and lowering her to the ground. The pain was too intense to bear. Emily cried out as her hands rushed to her side to stop the blood that was flowing freely from her body. _

_Emily heard Morgan's shouts and two more gunshots. Hoffman was dead, Emily had no doubt about that. Hotch was putting as much pressure on her wound above her heart but as Emily's eyes fluttered shut he pushed down causing her to cry out._

"_Stay with me Emily, stay with me: Don't close your eyes you hear me?" Emily could hear the raw edge of panic in Hotch's voice and opened her eyes. Time seemed to slow down as Emily saw Hotch turn his head to Morgan and yell at him to call a damn ambulance. If Emily weren't dying she would have been surprised at Hotch's language. _

_Those who say your life flashes before your eyes were somewhat correct. Emily caught glimpses of her childhood and her memories with the team with each blink of her heavy eyelids. She just wanted to sleep…_

"_Emily! Stay awake, you can't sleep. You need to stay with me!" Hotch exclaimed suddenly very afraid that he was going to lose another person he cared about. He couldn't lose her too, not like this. Emily could see the emotions flickering through Hotch's eyes and fought to stay awake. She didn't want to leave him, but her energy was depleting with each pathetic pump of her slowing heart. Emily saw Morgan staring at her, afraid and lost, out of the corner of her eyes. She wished she could assure him she was going to be okay but suddenly it was getting harder to breathe._

_Emily met Hotch's eyes one more time and Hotch saw the shadow of resignation in her dark depths and cried out in frustration. Emily felt cold, she couldn't even feel the pressure of Hotch's hands on her wounds. Emily took one last breath and was swallowed by the darkness, begging him to forgive her…_

- - - - -

Emily's eyes opened slowly and she began to cry.

Reid looked up from his novel and was beside Emily before she had a second to breathe. Reid was unsure of how to approach the situation of a sobbing Emily, but he knew he had to do something. She was in pain, not the pain that morphine could fix either. Reid understood the nightmares, he could relate to the terror of reliving each incident that left scars on the body and soul. Emily was hurting and he would not let her suffer alone.

Reid put his long arms around the woman he had come to view as a mother figure and gently rocked her in a relaxing manner. Reid felt Emily cling to him as if he were a life vest and his heart broke a little more for her. She was such a strong figure in Reid's life and to see her reduced to tears nearly brought him to tears. His throat tightened in that familiar burning sensation and Reid allowed his watery eyes to blur. He would be strong for her because she was so much more for him.

The unique blend of coffee and old books flooded Emily's olfactory sense and she slowly reclaimed her calm. She hadn't meant to lose it in front of Reid, but the surge of feelings that hit her as she remembered what she thought were her last moments overwhelmed her. She continued to sniffle and Reid broke away for a moment to get her some tissues that were conveniently sitting next to her bed. Emily wiped her red face and didn't look at Reid for fear of the look she wasn't sure she was ready to see on his face. Pity.

Reid sensed Emily's hesitation to look at him and took her hand. She didn't need to be afraid of appearing weak in front of him-he understood. Emily clasped his large hand and felt exhaustion sink into her bones once more, but she was afraid to dream.

"Go back to sleep Emily, you need to remember the rest." Reid said gently, pulling his chair beside Emily's bed in case she needed him. Emily finally met Reid's eyes and was warmed by the tender affection that shone in their darkness. She knew Reid would bring her back if she fell into the nightmare again. Emily handed Reid her tissues, which he took without hesitation, and sunk back into her warm bed: She was asleep in seconds.

- - - -

_Emily felt light, like a feather on a cooling wind._

_She could make out the shouts of Hotch in the far background but the inky blackness swallowed them up. It was dark and lonely. Emily wasn't sure what was going on but her body felt nothing-no pain, no cold, nothing. Emily feared she was dead. Shadows of memories played like a faded and used projector and Emily felt a tugging in her heart. The memories sped up and she felt another jolt to her silent heart. _

_Suddenly a bright light engulfed Emily as she opened her eyes. Unfamiliar faces blurred past her until she caught the familiar stares of her comrades. She couldn't read their faces, but she could tell Hotch and Morgan were there and she was surprised to see Reid and Dave, but soon the darkness took her once more. She heard familiar voices call her name and Emily fought harder to stay in that state of pain where she knew she was alive. If it meant she could come back to them, if it meant she could stay, Emily would suffer all the pain necessary. Pain was nothing as long as she didn't leave them. _

_Time had no meaning to an unconscious Emily. She stayed in darkness until she opened her heavy lids and was greeted by a pale hospital room and the relieved faces of her guys. She was back…_

- - - - -

Emily opened her eyes slowly this time, savoring the fact she was able to open them. She was alive.

"You were gone for five minutes." Reid said in a tone that resembled the one when he talked aloud to himself. Emily turned to look at her friend and saw the dark shadows under his eyes and the pink tint they had taken since she had fallen pray to sleep again.

"Dave and I had been on our way to offer back up, we figured by a letter we found addressed to one of the victims that if Hoffman was indeed our unsub he would not go down without a fight. We knew you wouldn't wear the vests…" Reid trailed off as he revisited the chaotic scene.

Hotch bending over a still Emily as he shouted for the paramedics. Reid and Dave had ran to Morgan's side and made it in time to see her go limp on the green grass. Paramedics came four minutes later. Reid had never seen his fellow profilers so tense before. Fear had acted like a poison, sucking the life from all of them as they watched the paramedics work on Emily. They had saved her, but Reid had almost cried in anguish as she closed her eyes once more. They rushed her into the ambulance when it appeared that she was holding on by a thread. Reid had never prayed so frantically in his life as he and Dave followed Hotch and Morgan to the hospital.

Reid would never forget the cries of JJ and Garcia when they arrived at the hospital they had been in not too long ago when Foyet attacked Hotch. It seemed no one was safe anymore.

Emily watched Reid take his trip down memory lane and waited patiently for him to say more. She knew if he didn't voice his fears they'd haunt him forever. Reid looked up and met Emily's calm and knowing eyes. "We thought you were dead," the genius said bluntly, not trusting putting more emotion into the sever words. "I thought you were…" Reid stopped, his throat constricting.

Emily felt her eyes prick with hot tears. She had put them through such hell. God, if she could have a do over. Emily sighed internally, what's done is done and all she could do is heal and try to help the team through the eye opening event. After Hotch their armor had holes: They realized how close they had come to losing one of their own. They actually lost her though. She was gone from this world for five long minutes. Their worst fears lay on that lawn and Emily almost let go.

"Spencer…" Emily said as Reid looked up in shock. She said it in such a way he was immediately transported back to his mother's arms as a child. Reid gulped and looked down, ashamed of his weak tears. Losing any of them would hurt him more than anything that had ever happened to him in his life, but there was something so familiar about Emily that made him feel like a child again. She had protected him from Cyrus, helped him through Gideon's disappearance, and treated him like he meant something other than a genius for the BAU.

"I'm not going anywhere." Emily said with such conviction he couldn't help but believe her. Emily smiled at him and no more words were said. She knew the relief he had felt when she was stabilized, she could see it in his eyes when he looked at her. With Reid, words weren't a necessity just like with Hotch. She knew deep down that her accident had left its scars on her boss as well. They had become close since New York and there was no way something like that wouldn't leave its effect on you. Emily could remember the urgency that laced his tone as he told her to stay with him. There was so much more there that hadn't been said.

For the first time in days Emily felt at peace. Her memory was restored and she had convinced the team, member by member, that she was okay and was healing like she should be. She had seen their sadness and their fears at losing her and she realized as she held Spencer Reid's hand in that hospital room how much she loved all of them and how she was one of the luckiest people in the world to have the family she did.

Emily noticed how Reid too seemed more at peace and was very glad he was there when she remembered, because he understood: And he didn't think any less of her.

Soon Reid cleared his throat and Emily knew he was going to try and distract her. She welcomed his statistics and magic tricks with a new lightness in her heart. She didn't need words to know that Reid was euphoric that she had pulled though, and Reid didn't need vocal declarations to know Emily would never leave him, or the team, without putting up one hell of a fight. They were simply content to bask in the unspoken glow of a friendship. They were happy to simply be there for one another.

_"I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, _

_but people will never forget how you made them feel."_

_~Maya Angelou_

_

* * *

_

Well that was sweet. I simply love Reid and Emily with that friendly/mother&son dynamic. I love watching Minimal Loss because of what Emily does for Reid. She also helped him with Gideon's leaving and he took his frustrations out on her after Tobias. She's very protective of him and I hope I'm not the only one who sees that. I want to try and finish this story by Saturday as well as The Changing Tides. I also am going to try something different this weekend. A movie fic if you will. So I'm hoping that will work out, I get so nervous writing for something that's not CM. To grow as a writer though, I have to go above and beyond, plus the movie fic I want to do is something I'm currently obsessed with so that helps. *laugh*

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Peace out.


	7. Hotch's Admission

Hey everyone.

I would've had this up yesterday but I was at a friends and we spent the night watching the Life Aquatic, Criminal Minds, Pushing Daisies and Amalie. I will finish this story tomorrow as well as The Changing Tides.

Please enjoy and review

* * *

_Give me a moment to realize the truth and I will tell_

_you of my deepest desires for _

_you and I. _

Emily was a little speechless at the current turn of events.

Hotch was beginning to think that bringing Jack hadn't been the best idea considering Emily's condition, but the little boy had insisted on seeing Miss Em'ly at least once before she left the hospital. Emily's eyes darted between father and son and was more than touched that both of them had come to keep her company on her last day in the hospital. Jack continued to tell his daddy's friend about his time with his Aunt Jessica the day previous and Emily listened with rapt attention.

Hotch studied Emily. Reid hadn't told him much about his visit with Emily, but judging by the new peace in both of their eyes Hotch had the feeling it had been an emotional time for both of them. Emily hadn't mentioned whether or not she had regained her memory, but then again she'd probably tell him when the time permitted. Jack was the main focus in Emily's world right now and Hotch couldn't fight the tenderness growing in his heart as he watched his son and Emily interact as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Once Jack had finished his story he looked at Emily and she immediately knew what was coming before the words left his little mouth. "Did a bad guy hurt you Miss Em'ly?" Jack asked straightforward and curious. Emily caught her chuckle before it escaped her lips as she saw the horrified look on Hotch's face. Before he could reprimand his son, Emily answered, "Yes Jack but the bad man is gone now."

Jack nodded in understanding. He knew Miss Em'ly was his daddy's friend and fought monsters like his daddy did. He also knew after Miss Em'ly got hurt, Daddy got real quiet and sad-looking like he did after Mommy died. Jack concluded, with his slightly advanced deduction skills, that Miss Em'ly was important to his daddy therefore Jack should do whatever he could to make her feel better.

"Daddy was really sad after you got hurt." Jack said simply, not seeing the very faint pink that ghosted over his father's cheeks. Emily could not contain her laughter at this point and she smiled flirtatiously at Hotch. "Really, well I'm all better now so there is no need to be sad Hotch." Emily assured the man who glanced sheepishly at her. Jack nodded; giving Emily's words a child's approval.

There was a knock at her door and everyone turned to see Jessica standing by the door.

"Hello, you must be Emily." Jessica said taking in the sight of a flustered Hotch, a serious child, and an amused woman in a hospital bed. Emily nodded, "You're Jessica and here for Jack right?" Emily asked suddenly sad that the little boy had to leave. Jessica nodded and watched Hotch put Jack's jacket on him.

"Don't worry Miss Em'ly, Daddy always makes everything better. You'll be okay." Jack said turning to face the woman he was enamored with. She was funny and if Daddy liked her then she must be really good. Emily smiled once more at Hotch who was looking like he wished he could melt into the floor.

"You're right Jack, your Daddy does make things better. I'm in good hands. I hope I'll get to see you soon sweetie." Emily said and Hotch's eyes widened at the endearment that slipped from Emily's lips so easily. Jack reached up and took Emily's hand and squeezed gently before smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow Miss Em'ly, Daddy said so!" Jack exclaimed happily. Emily chuckled and gently teased Jack's hair.

Jessica figured by the look on Hotch's face that Jack's honestly was no longer required. "Come on Jack, let's let Miss Emily get some rest. You'll see Daddy tomorrow okay?" she said reaching out to pick up the little boy. Hotch leaned over and gave Jack a kiss before telling him that he loved him. "Love you too Daddy. See you later Miss Em'ly." Jack said waving at both adults as Jessica said her goodbye as well.

"I can't wait Jack." Emily replied and waved in return to both Jessica and Jack as they left her room. Hotch watched them leave and felt Emily's eyes search his face. Jack's brutal honesty had thrown him off and he was sure Emily could see that. He'd really need to have a talk with his son about the things he could and couldn't say, especially to Emily.

"He certainly is something." Emily said playfully referring to Jack. Hotch let lose a small chuckle at Emily's comment and nodded, "He certainly is." Hotch replied sinking back into his seat next to Emily's bed. Hotch, just like the others had insisted on staying the night with Emily so Jack was staying with Jessica at night. Emily had tried to protest but Hotch wasn't having any of that. Eventually Emily came to accept her boss's stubbornness and hid her joy over his decision. He'd also be driving her home and helping her get settled. She didn't even try fighting him on that choice.

"He adores you." Emily said fondly seeing Hotch look at her from the corner of her eyes. Hotch often doubted his ability as a father and Emily, along with Dave, had told him he was wrong. After some intense conversations Hotch had finally accepted their words, but the doubt would creep into his heart once in a while.

Hotch heard the underlying tone in Emily's voice and paused. He had been trying to figure out the best way to broach the subject of his transforming emotions for the woman next to him. He had been partially afraid that his feelings would not be reciprocated, but he heard the lit in her voice and felt hope. Perhaps this wouldn't be such a long shot after all.

Emily let Hotch collect his thoughts for it was obvious something was on his mind and it was pretty obvious it wasn't his son. She wouldn't push him because that generally didn't end too well and she certainly didn't feel like making Hotch upset when she was so content in his presence. He did wonders for her nerves. Since she had remembered what happened though, she had felt more relaxed than she had in days. Reid had been a great buffer as well.

Hotch took a steady breath in and turned his body to face Emily. Emily waited for him to speak, their eyes studying one another like they so often did.

"I was worried when you go hurt." Hotch admitted feeling that was a good as a place to start as any. Emily nodded, using her skills as a professional profiler to hide the response his words triggered. She was thrilled at his admission and knew there was more to come.

"Long before Foyet you became someone I could trust and I couldn't help but flash back to all the things I had lost as I put pressure on your wounds." Hotch said clenching his fists as he heard his voice asking Emily to stay with him. He had been at his wits end at that time and when her heart had stopped for those excruciating five minutes; Hotch felt his stop as well. Emily mentally willed him to continue, sensing the ultimate reason behind his words.

Steeling her courage, Emily reached over and laid her hand over his. She hadn't been prepared for his reaction though, but she smiled as he turned his hand over and entwined their fingers together as if she's float away if he didn't.

"I honestly don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come back to me." Hotch said, his eyes burning with the weight of his feelings. Emily's breath caught in her throat when Hotch's low voice uttered those words and they hung in the air until Emily's hushed voice came out.

"Lets hope you never have to know," she said tightening her grip on his calloused hand. Hotch picked up on the meaning of her words and trembled ever so slightly. Emily felt it and knew she had said the right thing. She wanted to stay by his side for many more years to come and she wasn't afraid to admit it. He needed to know he wasn't alone and now that she was aware of his feelings (to a certain extent) she was going to fight even harder than she already did everyday to stay with him. The thought of losing him when she had never told him everything he made her felt was like a hot poker to her heart. It stung like nothing she had ever suffered before.

Hotch was overwhelmed with the sudden knowledge that Emily wasn't going anywhere any time soon. He felt as if he was standing on more solid ground and he let his mask slip so she could see what he could not yet say. As they sat there, reading into one another hearts, they fell into a state of complete tranquility. It wasn't an absolute solution or a confession, but it was something more. It was a promise.

_Love me and the world is mine. _

_~David Reed_

_

* * *

_

I just get a kick out of writing Emily/Hotch stuff. I will try to make the last chapter a little longer, honestly I wasn't sure where I was going with this chapter, but I think it turned out well enough. Jack, as always, is adorable and I try to include him as much as I can. Again I will have the last chapter up tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed this one.

Peace out.


	8. Emily's Love

Hey everyone.

I am pleased to announce that this story is finally complete! *cheer* I am quite happy with that. I have a day off on this lovely Monday so I had no choice but to get this last chapter done and posted asap. It only look me about an hour and a half too. Speedy typing my friends.

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

_Affection is responsible for nine-tenths of whatever solid and durable happiness there is in our lives._

_~C.S. Lewis quotes_

Emily had never been so excited to go back to her lonely apartment until Dr. Jackson came into her room with a smile, telling her she was free to go. Emily felt like doing cartwheels.

Hotch and Emily had fallen asleep holding hands and when Emily opened her eyes that Saturday morning, she couldn't restrain her large smile when she met Hotch's warm eyes. Emily had slept like a baby that night and woke up revitalized and ready to work. Hotch had told Emily that they had to pick up Jack before he could take her home and her reply made him smile. "You know that's no problem Hotch, I'd love to see Jack again."

Emily briefly wondered if she should start using his first name since they had sort of opened up about their feelings indirectly. She'd try it later and imagined the look on his face. She laughed and Hotch turned to look at her inquisitive, but Dr. Jackson entered the room.

"I'm prescribing you some vicodin, which I want you to take if you are in pain. Also I must stress that it would be best if you remained out of the field for at least another week or two." Dr. Jackson said anticipating Emily's fierce reaction. Before Emily could open her mouth to protest, Hotch squeezed Emily's hand. "That will be fine Dr. Jackson. Being her supervisor, I'll put her on desk duty for a while to minimize the risk of her injuring herself further." Hotch said in his commanding voice that let Emily know there was no arguing with the man. Emily sighed and nodded in acceptance when both men looked at her.

Jerks, both of them.

"Good, I'll have Nurse White bring your clothes, you can change, pick up you prescription and go home to rest. I hope I don't see you until your next check up Miss Prentiss." Dr. Jackson said smiling. Emily agreed fully with her doctor and thanked him. Hotch too extended his thanks and Emily's anger about being on desk duty subsided a tad. She was still upset though.

Nurse White came in and Hotch offered to pick up her prescription while she got ready. Emily nodded and made to get up when Hotch leaned down and kissed her forehead. It was more that Emily hadn't been prepared for his actions that caught her off guard and not the kiss itself.

Emily blinked a few times and saw a small smile on Hotch's lips before he disappeared. Sneaky guy.

Nurse White helped Emily slip into some comfortable clothes Garcia had brought during her visit a few days ago. Emily was a little sore, but she figured after taking one vicodin when she got home she'd be peachy with a side of keen. She was quite happy about leaving the hospital and when she met Hotch in the hallway, bag in hand, she took his free hand and put her head on his shoulder as she steadied herself. She hadn't walked in days so she was a little weak.

Hotch put an arm around her waist and led her out of the hospital to his car. Emily expressed her joy of being out of the hospital and Hotch couldn't have agreed more. This way he could keep a closer eye on Emily without sleeping in those uncomfortable plastic chairs.

The drive to Jessica's was short and Emily was beginning to feel the pain when Hotch unbuckled. "Do you want to come?" Hotch asked leaving it up to her. Her grimace of pain when she tried to unbuckle answered for her.

"Stay here, I'll only be a few minutes." Hotch said smoothing a wayward strand of hair off of her pale face. Emily smiled gratefully to Hotch and leaned into his warm touch. They stayed like that for a minute before Hotch, with a hint of reluctance, got out of the car to retrieve his son who was already talking about seeing Miss Em'ly when he knocked on Jessica's door.

"Daddy! Is Miss Em'ly with you?" Jack asked as Jessica put his coat on and handed Hotch his over night bag. "She sure is buddy." Hotch replied and smiled as Jack took off towards the car where Emily had opened her passenger door to see the little boy.

Hotch chuckled and thanked Jessica, who like always waved away his apology, saying she was glad Emily was okay. Hotch agreed quickly and bid his goodbye to follow his son to the car. Jack was once again filling Emily in on his adventures when Hotch walked up. Emily laughed and ruffled Jack's hair affectionately. Hotch opened Jack's door behind Emily and put the boy in his car seat, smiling as Jack continued his story.

As Hotch drove to Emily's apartment, he and Emily held steady hands with small smiles on their faces as Jack mumbled along to the random song on the radio. Emily couldn't help but feel so content in the car with the both of them. It felt right to her.

Jack offered to carry something since he saw Emily wince when she got out of the car. Hotch rushed to her side and saw Jack holding her hand and leading her to the apartment building. Hotch's heart stopped at the sight and realized that it felt right to him.

They eventually made it to Emily's apartment despite her slow walking. She should've taken a vicodin in the car, but she didn't know what effects it would have on her. Hotch put the medicine on the cabinet and Jack led Emily to her couch in the living room. Hotch got Emily a cup of orange juice and took out a vicodin. He'd need to make her something to eat as well.

Emily gratefully took the pain pill and drank all of her orange juice.

"I'm going to make something to eat so Jack keep an eye on Emily so she doesn't hurt herself." Hotch said seriously and Jack nodded determined to help Miss Em'ly any way he could. Emily thought the whole thing was cute so she didn't point out that she could take care of herself. Plus she didn't want Hotch and Jack to leave just yet. Jack moved onto the couch and Emily pulled him into her good side as she turned on the TV. They went through the TV guide until they could settle on something they both would like. Mythbusters. Emily tried not to laugh when Jack told her he liked that show because of the things that go boom, but she was unsuccessful.

Hotch quickly made a quick breakfast and listened to Emily and Jack laugh at something they were watching. It was like music to his ears: He hadn't heard Jack laugh like that in a long time.

Hotch made three plates and carried Emily and Jack's into the living room and saw his son cuddled into Emily's good side. He was beyond words when Emily kissed Jack's head gently when he said something about he was glad to be helping her. If Hotch wasn't already in love with her, he would've fallen right then.

Emily looked up and saw the emotion swirling in Hotch's eyes and smiled knowingly. Hotch laid their plates on the table in front of them and went to retrieve his. Jack patted the spot next to him when Hotch came back in the room and Hotch happily took it. They watched Mythbusters together for what felt like hours, which it was because there was a marathon.

Emily was trying to battle the drossiness that threatened to overtake her due to the vicodin. She had forgotten how sleepy they made her. Hotch saw Emily's head jerk and figured it was time for her to get some sleep. Hotch cleaned up their mess first and when he returned Emily was asleep and Jack was watching her.

"Hey buddy, I'm going to take Emily upstairs so she can get some sleep." Hotch said but his son shook his head.

Hotch watched in amazement as Jack reached behind him and pulled the blanket over the both of them. Jack snuggled into Emily's side and she automatically wrapped a secure arm around his little frame. "No Daddy, we have to make sure she's okay. We gotta stay." Jack said just loud enough not to disturb Emily. Hotch paused and saw how happy the both of them were and knew he wasn't going to separate them any time soon. Truth be told Hotch didn't want to leave either. Hotch smiled at his son and reclaimed his seat next to them. Jack covered his daddy up with the rest of the blanket and shortly after than he was out too.

Hotch wasn't sure when it happened, but soon his eyes had closed and he was asleep as well.

- - - - -

Emily woke up, warmer than she remembered being before she fell asleep.

Emily went to stretch but felt a little body partly on top of her. She looked down and saw a sleeping Jack and a just waking Hotch. Emily smiled and met Hotch's eyes. He smiled back at her and they both looked back down at Jack who was still sleeping heavily.

"You didn't have to stay." Emily said softly running a hand through Jack's soft hair. He didn't stir. "I know, but we wanted to." Hotch replied watching Emily with his son. "Jack insisted."

Emily chuckled lightly and felt Hotch's eyes on her. "I'm glad you stayed," she said reaching over to grab Hotch's hand. If Emily had her way she'd never let go of his hand.

"Me too Emily." Hotch replied perfectly content to stay on her couch with her and his son. Emily paused and briefly gathered her courage.

"Thank you, for everything you've done Aaron. I don't think I could've gotten through this if it hadn't been for you and the team." Emily said looking at him through her lashes to study his reaction to her words. Hotch was shocked when his name passed through her lips, but he had to admit it sounded very nice when she said it.

"You don't have to thank me Emily, I meant it when I said I couldn't imagine what I'd do in you hadn't come back. I'll do anything to make sure you stay with me this time," Hotch said then looked down at his son, "With us."

Emily's sight became slightly blurry with happy tears and Hotch leaned over to wipe them away. His breath close to her face made her shiver. Hotch paused, looking into her eyes, and then moved in to press his lips over hers tenderly, as if testing the waters and his control. Emily smiled into their chaste kiss and let her forehead rest on his when the broke apart. She giggled when he leaned in to kiss her again and caught sight of a genuine smile on his eager lips.

Emily had the feeling that this was more than a thing: It felt like so much more, and Emily was perfectly happy with that. They had plenty of time to figure it out.

_Time is too slow for those who wait,_

_too swift for those who fear,_

_too long for those who grieve,_

_too short for those who rejoice,_

_but for those who love, time is eternity._

_~Henry Van Dyke_

_

* * *

_

There you have it. Now I'm going to go work on a Star Trek fanfic I've started working on a few days ago and wait for more CM inspiration to hit. Hopefully by Friday I'll have the first chapter of "The Life Inside" (the 4th story in my Family Dynamics arch) posted. I'm really excited about writing more about a pregnant Emily.

I hope you enjoyed my story!

Peace out.


End file.
